The synthetic derivatized CD4 peptides discussed in the last annual report are currently being used as molecular tools to dissect the complex stages of viral entry. Much of this work is now being done by collaborators through technology transfer from our laboratory. No further details are provided. A current summary of the work is referenced in Rausch et al. (Ann NY Acad Sci 616:125-148, 1991).